What If Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Tiedoll?
by LadyKandaYu
Summary: Read how and what happened when Kanda was with Cross in the beginning of my own made-up story/fanfiction! Chapters Six is longer for those reader s Zenbon Zakura who demanded it! Review and enjoy!
1. Have Her Saved by General Cross Marian

**What If Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Friedoll?**

**Authoress Note:**** Hey! I'm sorry for those of you that wanted to know what happened to my first fanfiction, "When Curiosity Got the Better of Lavi", anyway, I'm starting another one, as in, a fanfiction with more varieties of choices of the outcomes to put in, plus the first one didn't go along the storyline that I had wanted to plan! So, sorry!!**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

**Have Her Saved by General Cross Marian**

* * *

She was sitting on the front porch like any other kids her age on a nice day when the Cherry Blossoms bloomed lushly. The sound of the calm sea was relaxing to hear, though it can never soothe the screaming that she had remembered hearing before. There were only a few birds during this time of day now. It was calming and relaxing, and yet it can never soothe her worries and sorrow. To someone else, this could be a happy and wonderful memory toward themselves to remember.

But she was not someone else, she was not happy; her family and friends were all dead because of those wretched demons. She was the only one left because of her blood-covered katana. The crosses' on her forehead was embedded carefully into her smooth skin as some could tell or rather say.

Though she may not have noticed it sooner, her family had tried to protect her because they knew this would happen, rather than they had actually loved her. She felt betrayed when she remembered her mother's hurtful words: "I have never intended to give birth to a monster, but rather, intended to give birth to a daughter that I can truly call my own, and not entirely of God's creation." Those were the last words her mother had said to her, and all she could feel was nothing but pain and sorrow.

The akuma was sent to kill her because she was the crossing of both God's apostles, worried that she would become a huge burden, the Earl decided to kill her, the Noah of Burden and Hatred, just plainly a partner-like figure of/for Skin Boric, the Noah of Rage.

To her, she was a burden to everyone around her. Because of her, her family and friends were threatened and was killed to save her. Because of her, both apostles of God are worried and now she was just the main source of consequences for everyone around her.

She had seen the deaths of her friends and families one by one, the shouting, the hurrying, and all the rash moves of those she knew. Her midnight blue hair was covered in the blood that was created by God, and so was her trusty katana, which she called by the name of mugen, six illusions, or rather, infinity.

Her tears had stopped the night after her friends and families death, a.k.a., the night before. Once again, she was sitting on the porch alone with no one to hold her tightly from the harsh winds of Early Spring.

She was hungry, alone, and had the mark of a Noah. Her family knew this and feared of her being taken away. They were naïve and had mistaken the interpretation of their actions and thoughts without thinking of the consequences.

As she sat there, thinking about her 10th birthday which was just a few days ago, and how she had spent it with them, she didn't realize a huge shadow coming near her. The shadow became bigger and closer now, she looked up with her dirt covered face, and saw a man with long spiky red hair with a mask over his right side of his face.

"Who-who are you!?" She stuttered through her shaking voice as she readied into her fighting stance with mugen at hand pointing toward Cross Marian. "Are you one of those demons!?!!" Now there was a tint of hatred and fear in that sentence.

"A friend, not an akuma…" His voice trailed off as he stood before her. His hand reached in front of her, lending a hand for her to down. She gave him her hand and moved closer to the womanizer. As she came up closer, he saw that her kimono was a rag, the sakura petals were black with a day's old dirt, and the edges of her sleeves were ripped and tore off. She smelled of the mixed blood of demons and humans, a smell that General Marian Cross was clearly too familiar with.

Her face was smiling gratefully, and her dark eyes started to tear. Her eyes' were so blurred that she did not know where the general was leading her to.

"I am General Cross Marian, an Exorcist." His hoarse voice was caring, "What is your name?"

"Yu, Yu Kanda," The girl sobbed out. "WH-Where are we-we go-going and why a-a-are you t-taking me?" Clearly sobbing endlessly was not enough to get her to quit crying. Her tangled hair waved behind her as the General's grip tightened around her hands. "A-  
And wh-what -is an Ex-Exorcist?" Her voice trembled.

"We're going to the hotel to get you all washed up and get you new clothes to wear instead of these ragged ones." Cross said with as much care as he could muster. "An Exorcist is someone who kills demons, such as yourself who have the talent to do so; I will explain with more details later when we get to the hotel where it is safe. When we get to the hotel, you will meet the idiot apprentice of mine called Allen Walker and a Bookman with his apprentice who likes to be called Lavi, as well."

With that said, Kanda let a sigh, showing that she was no longer afraid or angry, but rather unsure about following a strange foreign stranger. But it was clearly the best choice she had, rather than just rot there and die.

* * *

When they had gotten to the Kurome (Black colored eyes) Hotel, it was practically deserted. Mugen beamed in suspicion and in result, Kanda hushed mugen to calm it down. Her tears were dried by her ripped and blood-stained sleeves, and now her throat just felt soar. 

"Why aren't there any people?" Kanda asked, clearly worried.

"It's the evening, everyone's either working, eating dinner, or just plainly at home." Cross said calmly, making the lie go by smoothly.

Clearly everyone was afraid of the mark that she bared, everyone was just plainly hiding, or either killed and buried. The mark of the clan of Noah was well known, for it was only the beginning of the Earl of Millennium's take-over of Japan **(I'm just making up the time where the Earl took over Japan, clearly the Earl took over Japan centuries ago)**. But what they did not know was that she was clearly both dark, evil and truly pure, making her an apostle of both gods of this cruel world.

"Oh." Kanda replied, clearly feeling very stupid all of a sudden, she lived here all her life, and now, she couldn't even remember her neighborhood, or so she thought.

There was no manager at the hotel's counter to take orders, and so Cross just went straight to the room he had rented before, asking the manager if he could have the keys from before was clearly wise, planning ahead of time.

"But before you even meet the others, we have to get rid of that mark on your forehead. We must not let the others hold suspicions against you. Come", Cross pointed to a room. The key slid into the keyhole smoothly. The room itself was fancy with very detailed Sakura petal's wallpaper and some fancy and carefully made furniture and paintings.

"I will only make the crosses on your forehead go away for a while, but only temporarily, okay?"

Kanda could only nod at that. And with that action, Cross came up to her, placed his palm up onto her forehead and the other hand on the tops of her heart. His eyes closed and unfamiliar words began to appear around the two. The next second, there was a holy light and as a result, Kanda was left unconscious only in the hands of Cross Marian, the womanizer.

* * *

When Kanda had awoken, she had found herself in bed with a new kimono on, but the kimono was plainly blue and the edges for the sleeves were decorated with waves of a darker sea. The design was simply just Sakura petals that scattered the material of the kimono. 

She looked around and saw that everything was the same as before, though it appeared to be morning.

"What!? WH-Where am I!?" Kanda exclaimed, being worried frequently was hardly ever in her character, or rather as a part of her usual emotions, but seeing as what had happened in earlier this week, she found herself as a sad and lonely being when her family and friends had all died, leaving only herself to be.

"Don't you remember? You were knocked out by the light when I was doing a spell to temporarily hide those crosses of yours'." Kanda turned to the door and saw Cross in a black turtleneck with matching black slacks. "And don't worry, I wasn't the one that got you cleaned up and changed your kimono, it was Maria."

"Maria?"

"She's just a companion that you probably won't be meeting any time soon." Cross said, for a second there, Kanda was very sure that she had seen a smirk on the general's face, but the smirk probably wore off after a second or so. "Look in the mirror by your bed for yourself; you'll see that you no longer have that cross on your forehead."

With that one command, Kanda obeyed. She got out of the bed and went to the mirror that held her reflection. Her eyes widened and her expression turned into a semi-smile.

"But how…how did you do it!?" Kanda asked in awe and admiration, whoever filled in those deep embedded crosses were truly amazing.

"It's called being a sorcerer and using magic." Cross snorted, and with that, Kanda's expression turned into a pout.

"So, when are we going to meet the others?" Kanda asked with a truly puzzled look. When she saw Cross, the general had already made himself at home, sitting cross-legged on the couch in a lazy, but very comfortable style.

"Very soon, in fact, they're on the third floor while we're just on the fifth floor." Cross Marian's voice was becoming very familiar and smooth to Kanda's liking and familiarity. Kanda was still in front of the mirror busy checking her forehead for any hollow marks. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, anyway, you hungry? But before we even get breakfast, you have to meet the group I'm with first."

With that said, Kanda nodded and went down to the third floor to meet the others. But before Cross went down the stairs, Kanda got her hew slippers and hang on Marian's sleeves, trying to catch his full and undivided attention.

"What?" His voice was beginning to sound impatient.

Kanda gulped at the sudden event, and began with a pleading voice. "Wait! Please, do me a favor. C-Can you, keep a secret about my…my gender!?"

"Hm? Why?" Cross's voice was slow and steady now, almost poisonous, but with a friendly tone if that is possible for Cross, clearly, he was shocked.

"Be-because, I'm not good at traveling with people that knows my true gender… It's-it's just that things always, turn out wrong… And I'm scared… So please. Keep it a secret…" Kanda was beginning to be desperate, her memories of past events and memories of traveling with strangers were strong and fairly regretful. As a girl with 3 brothers and a younger sister, she was picked on easily and frequently; she did not want to go through the same things like that again. Her face faced the floor to show Cross that she was truly desperate.

"Hm… Very well, but be careful, that Lavi is a pervert." Cross warned as he approved of their little secret. Kanda cracked a semi-smile to show that she was fairly grateful for this unexpected favor.

"Thank you, General!"

* * *

When Kanda and Cross had finally reached the room, there were certainly weird and unexpected noises coming from the other side of the door. For one, there was yelling. For another, it almost sounded like someone was kicking a smaller someone who apparently sounded very young, almost like the same age as Kanda. 

When Kanda looked up at General Cross, all she could see was a dark aura surrounding him as his grip on her hand tightened in anger and embarrassment. Suddenly, Cross slammed the door open, revealing a panda-like figure kicking a red haired boy and another boy that seems to be dropped dead on the floor unconscious because of his over nose bleeding. Kanda's face flushed as her imagination went clearly wild! All of a sudden she felt extremely shy and her face was covered in a frown.

The boy who was lying on the floor had gotten up, and looked as if ready to shout at his master. "Master! That's clearly an illegal crime!" His face was full of shock and now all Kanda could feel was the flush deepening on her cheeks and the dark aura surrounding the man beside her.

"What are you talking about, idiot apprentice!? I was just bringing in a new exorcist." With that said, Cross hit the white haired boy with the scar on his right eye on the head.

"Oh…"

* * *

**Authoress Note: Hey! o If you have any idea's to contribute, contribute now!! Remember, now Yu-chan meets Lavi, Bookman, and Allen, so this is like the perfect time to contribute!!! o I will wait a week for your ideas for every chapter!!! Some ideas will be chose, but others won't… But there's still a possibility**


	2. Have Her Burned Part I

_**What if Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Teidoll?**_

**Authoress Note:**** Hello everybody!! --- Today's my birthday!!! ---- That's right, January 25****th**** is my birthday!!! --- I just want everyone to know that I have to move the update date down to 6,or rather 5 days instead of 7 days because I got school on Mondays! TT.TT Sorry!!! TT.TT Anyway, nobody donated any ideas, but rather gave me a few questions about the pairing! Anyway, I'm going to make it a Lavi and Yu-chan thing!!! --- It's a classic!!! Hahaha!! Special thanks to… ****-xSWEET, Alanna-twins, Kiri-Exocist92, Zenbon Zakura, ****PeaceLiterature, Grak-tensai, Wing's Backside, and KiyoiYume

* * *

****-Chapter 2-**

**Have Her Burned**

* * *

It had been half a day ago since Kanda had ate, as a type of diet that she had not been pleased with, she had ate nothing but the bitter apples that had yet to be harvested from the Early Spring of Japan. Cross was talking with Bookman at a table in a separate room as Lavi and Allen just simply stared at the female samurai. It had been already 10 minutes since Kanda had met the two apprentices. 

At first, when Allen had met her, he was sure that Cross had some how taken a special interest in young girls under aged now. But later on, when they were finally alone with Lavi, Allen was so sure that Kanda was actually a girl. On his second thought, he doubted his first thought; Kanda certainly did not act like a girl. For one, Kanda's voice was lower than most girls and usually, Kanda was very rough through those 10 minutes altogether. As Allen figured through his years as General Cross' apprentice, girls were more caring and gentle, at least through what he had seen in his few years with Cross.

For Lavi, his first impression toward Kanda was a very unexpected one. He had thought that Kanda was a rather elegant and shy person, but through his 10 minutes of torture with her, he learned that she was not shy, 'nor was she gentle like most of the girls he usually liked. He still liked her though; it was Kanda's reactions and dark secrets that fascinated him. When Allen and Lavi tried to ask some questions to get to know Kanda better, they got nothing but ignorance in reply.

* * *

"So… What would you like to eat when we get to the restaurant?" Allen asked curiously, once again in vain of getting a real answer out of Kanda instead of a grunt. It was true that Kanda was still not over what had happened just a few days ago, but she was not angry 'nor annoyed right now about that; but rather on how the bean sprout offended her without even thinking twice. To her, it was annoying as hell around here with all the rambling with the two apprentice's non-stop rambling about stuff… 

Suddenly, humongous shadows fallen over the carpets of the suite, what they saw was just plainly, akuma. The closed door swung open behind the exorcists; Cross and Bookman was behind them. There were level 3 akumas everywhere outside, surrounding the entire building with readied guns of continuous doom.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kanda exclaimed, by the looks of her standing up, breaking away her concentration from meditating on the carpeted floor, she was clearly worried and uncomfortable in this kind of this situation.

With that said, the three exorcists ran down to only join Cross and Bookman in the battle. But what they saw was not what they entirely expected. Cross had a big box with chains tied around it and there were two other people in presence, standing on the shoulders of the level 3's. One of them was a girl who looked 15 and had a spiky dark hair who apparently wore gothic attire by the looks of it; she didn't seem to be even bothered by the cold temperature. The other person was taller and looked older with a ruffled shirt and a simple black slack. But something they both had in common with Kanda was that they both had 7 crosses that crossed their foreheads and had grey skin.

Kanda gasped sub-consciously at this. The others took no notice of this; Cross seemed rather unusually calm and not much affected by this. Were they the cause of her family's death!? Who were they!? Were they also able to control those machines!? Kanda's look from surprise turned into a rather puzzling and misunderstood look. Luckily, the others didn't take notice of her expression.

"Greetings, Exorcists. I am Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure." The taller figure greeted with a sly and smooth voice, it was unusually warm. The second figure was sitting down, still not moving.

"Hello! I'm Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams" The girl giggled a joyful and care-free laugh. She sounded peppy and care-free, it fitted with her voice. It was so cheerful that is irked Kanda, making her twitch sub-consciously.

"What are your' purposes here?" Cross Marian asked with an unusually calm and cool voice.

"To take what is rightfully belonging to the Clan of Noah, of course!" Road's voice was obviously teasing and dangerous on how she used the sentence in her own ways. She pointed to Kanda, who was now twitching with almost every bit of her last nerves.

"I see…" General Marian said. After a few seconds, the General activated his innocence. "Innocence! Activate! Grave of Maria! Magdala Curtain!" Almost out of nowhere, a beautiful lady with a fancy dress and a bow on her face emerged out of the box. Maria's song was heard and hid the following exorcists from behind.

"Tyki, where's our special guests?" Road whined, swinging her leg, apparently not even caring is she even hit the akuma with her shoes of the chest.

"Ah, yes… Magdala's curtain hides what the accommodator wants to hide, and apparently it's those following exorcists." Tyki said calmly.

"Oh… Then, I guess I should get my own little fun going!" Road cheered out, cheerful that she could at least do something and not get bored while everyone else got to get some of the action. Suddenly, everything was in taken into a dark room with gifts, stuffed animals, candy, and scented pointy candles, a.k.a. Roads weapons.

"What the!?" Allen, Lavi, and Kanda exclaimed out of surprise.

"Welcome to my Dreamland!" Road giggled. The force field surrounding the three exorcists wore off, leaving them in place of a very strange room with ceiling as high as the stars and area as big as the world. Certainly someone would get lost in this room if they were not careful.

* * *

**Authoress Note: Hey!! --- I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't put enough zest into this chapter!!! TT.TT But remember, review and donate ideas, even if they are questions!!! ---- I'll probably update tomorrow to get a quick back-up if some of you don't get this! ---**


	3. Have Her Burned Part II

_**What if Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Teidoll?**_

**Authoress Note:**** Hello everybody!! ---My birthday's finally over!!! ---- That's right, January 25****th**** is my birthday!!! --- I just want everyone to know that I have to move the update date down to 6,or rather 5 days instead of 7 days because I got school on Mondays! TT.TT Sorry!!! TT.TT Anyway, I'm going to make it a ****Lavi and Yu-chan thing****!!! --- It's a classic!!! Hahaha!! Special thanks to…:

* * *

**

**-xSWEET**

**Alanna-twins**

**Kiri-Exocist92**

**Zenbon Zakura **

**PeaceLiterature **

**Grak-tensai **

**Wing's Backside**

**&**

**KiyoiYume!!!

* * *

**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Have Her Burned-Part II

* * *

**

"What happened!?" Kanda exclaimed with a very puzzled face. Obviously from the latest event, the exorcists were certainly surprised. For one, they had only heard rumors about her. For another, it was so sudden and they had never had any experience with Road. What were even the chances of meeting the Noah!?

"The Noah of Dream's special ability, Road was able to take us into her dimension. She controls everything in this 'room', or so the books tell us. She is able to torment you both mentally and physically, this is almost like her mind. From what I had read, she clearly has the higher advantage." Bookman replied, clearly by his lack of attention toward Kanda, he was in awe of actually witnessing this.

"I see… So a new scenario appears." Cross's voice was indicating that he was deep in thought, clearly he was worried.

"Yep!" Road replied, her giggling still had not stopped, to her, the fun just began. Road stood up from the shoulder of the level 3 akuma and jumped forward, only making contact with the floor with her clean onyx shoes. For a second, Kanda could've sworn she had seen a glare of hatred, glaring daggers toward herself.

Cross noticed this and grunted in reply, trying to comfort her in some way or another. It was not like him to comfort another person during a battle, but he was a womanizer. Though he doesn't have an interest in her, he still wanted her to like him and look up to him. Kanda only nodded once in reply, indicating her relief from the fact that Cross was certainly not going to go lose her so easily.

All of a sudden, Road pointed to Kanda, and Kanda gulped at this sudden action. The next thing Kanda knew was that there 4 level 4 akumas surrounding her, meaning to separate her from the rest of the group. Almost at the same time, the burning candles that seemed to be floating directed side ways, rushing toward Cross, Bookman, Lavi, and Allen.

"Innocence! Activate!" Luckily, Lavi had his innocence invocated at the last second, which protected Bookman and Allen from the pointy doom of the candles. Cross, for one, was no where to be found, but rather a second later found behind the 4 akumas that protected Kanda.

"What the!?"

The next second, Kanda knew was that she was knocked out but a light so bright, it seemed _holy_. Point is, during her unconscious hours, the two remaining akumas that dodged Cross Marian's bullets had took Kanda took her to another room off at another place, a.k.a., the Earl's hide out by sinking into the floor that had been turned into a portal by the orders of the 2 Noahs.

Because Lavi knew when not to butt in, he was able to keep Allen safe. At the time Allen wasn't able to protect himself because of his lack of knowledge to activate his innocence by will. And as a Bookman should, Bookman didn't even bothered to interfere; he was merely a witness in order to record this. If he even fought, he would be utterly knocked out quickly and wouldn't even be conscious to record this!

* * *

When Kanda had woken up, it was black, pitch black by the looks of it through the windows that cornered her into her windowless space. It was clear to her that she was kidnapped by the infamous Earl, who of course, she had not yet met. All she knew was that she was kidnapped by her enemies, in a gorgeously fancy room, and that it was obviously night outside right now. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty that just woke up." That voice! It was the voice that she had heard today; the tones of the voice had a teasing and yet, friendly feel to it. Not only that, but the friendliness of the tone sounded sly and dangerous, and it irked Kanda that _he_ was actually _trying_ to approach her with a friendlier! THE Yu Kanda! How dare he plaster a friendly tone to trick her! Instead of showing her anger, Kanda furrowed her eyebrows in thought and annoyance.

"Your' point?" Her voice irked the Noah, but he ignored her all the same.

"Wow, pretty tough for a new Noah… But you have got to see that I have the higher advantage…. Hm? Am I right?"

"Hm…" Kanda got up from the king-sized bed that was in the corner. She found her kimono unchanged much to her relief. Her hair was still in a high pony tail like before, and she was still unharmed. Except for the fact that much to her dissatisfaction, when Kanda looked into the mirror next to the bed, she found the 7 crosses back to where they were before. It irked her that someone had touched her without permission.

The footsteps of Tyki came near her. Kanda turned around to face him, but to only find herself very close to him. His face was hardly an inch away from her, and his breathing was smooth and even, like it didn't even matter. "You watch it around Master Earl, you're lucky enough that your stay here isn't anything like a prisoners'." Tyki's warning seemed dangerous enough for him to do anything crazy if she declined his advice, and so she just nodded in reply. "Good." And a victorious smirk was placed on his face instead of a dangerous look that told Kanda to watch it. This irked Kanda very, VERY much.

"Come, the Earl and Noahs are all waiting." Tyki beckoned her to come with him. Being the obedient and smart child that she was, Kanda nodded and followed. What was she going to do now?

* * *

**Authoress Note: Hello!! --- I just want to tell you all that this may be a bit short chapter, but this was suppose to be a pair up with the chapter before! --- So, if you have any idea's,… Then sent some in already!!! O.o But still, YOU HAVE GOT TO GET AN IDEA, PEOPLE!!! O.O**


	4. Help? Part I

_**What if Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Teidoll?**_

**Authoress Note:**** If I had a million gazillion dollars, I would buy manga, books, and D. Gray-Man, but I don't, so I can't… TT.TT It's already bad enough, so let me weep 'till my heart rots…. TT.TT I'm also SUPER SORRY!! TT.TT I had so much homework that I don't even have time to type, so this is really quick! It's already bad enough that I don't even have time to call my friends!! TT.TT -Sobs-

* * *

****-Chapter Four-**

**Help? Part 1

* * *

**"Why hello! Tyki, did you bring one of our precious family members back safely with Road or course!" The Earls hearty voice called out. He was a plump "man" with a silk coat and tall pumpkin hat. As Tyki and Kanda emerged from the shadows, Kanda began to wonder however in this world she was brought into this mess! Kanda's hands became sweaty as she silently cursed herself for this awful symptom. "My, my! What a potty mouth!" The Earl cracked out smoothly. Kanda only scowled in return. The Earl seems to be even more amused as his smile grew, if that were any more possible that is. The Earl sat at the head of the table with a cat on his lap as Road, a buff unfamiliar, and yet, familiar guy, and two fraternal twins sat at the table, clearly making chaos. Clearly by the descriptions, you can tell that it was Lulubelle that was sitting on the Earls lap, Skin Boric, and the fraternal twins sitting at the table with two more seats that seemed to be unoccupied. "Now, now, calm down, all of you!" The Earl chuckled out. Kanda was beginning to get scared and worried at the 'man's' own awkwardness, she had never seen a person like him before, other then her first crush, but that's just another story. "Road, you can continue your homework later, Skin, you can eat sweets later when the side dishes come, and Jasdebi, don't annoy Skin or no killing for another month!!" At the sound of the word, Kanda could only wish to be killed herself to escape all the horrors that she had faced before.

Tyki coughed, as if on purpose. "Duke of Earl, you must not forget our newest here." Tyki's voice was full of amusement and luxury in a way Kanda could not possibly define.

"Of course not!" The Earl gasped out, but still chuckling at the back of his throat. The Earl got out of his seat as he placed the cat on the red fancy chair. "Come now, don't be afraid! What's your name? Come here!" The Earl beckoned Kanda to come to him. As reminded, because Kanda was obedient, she nodded and obeyed as Tyki gave her a little push on the back.

The Earl put his hand on Kanda's forehead as Kanda's expression turned expressionless and unknown. Road giggled at this as Skin Boric only grunted.

"Well now, let us see which one you are!" the Earl was clearly excited by the sound of his jubilant and childish tone.

Suddenly, Kanda felt a strange and sharp pain, and the next thing she knew, she was tired, lacked energy, and felt 'dead'.

* * *

**Authoress Note: I'm so soooooorry!! TTmTT I promise to update tomorrow and tomorrow's tomorrow!!! And as an extra, I'll add humor to this our end!!! I promise! TTmTT It's already bad enough to have you all to hate me for this!!! -Sobs-**


	5. Help? Part II

_**What if Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Teidoll?**_

**Authoress Note:**** If I had a million gazillion dollars, I would buy manga, books, and D. Gray-Man, but I don't, so I can't… TT.TT It's already bad enough, so let me weep 'till my heart rots…. TT.TT I'm also SUPER SORRY (again)!! TT.TT Anyway, happy CHINESE NEW YEAR!! .**

**Chapter dedicated to…**

**-Zenbon Zakura (Who just reviewed)**

**-PeaceLiterature**

**-Jaisya Hawkins**

**-x-Sweet **

**&**

**All you other people!!

* * *

****-Chapter Five-**

**Help? Part 2

* * *

**When Kanda had woken up, she had found herself tied up to a chair in a nicely furnished room. The room itself was big, comfortable, and yet, welcoming. Kanda relaxed a bit, but at the thought of being in an unknown enemy's rooms she frowned deeply. Her eyebrows furrowed at this realization, through her struggle with the firm rope that tied her to the red plush chair, her eyes met something, or rather, someone. The mirror glistened and glared at her with a holy light, and she, herself, knew that it was morning. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in horror. There she was, in the mirror that reflected her, and all she knew at the moment was that she, THE Kanda Yu, was in a Red European dress with frills and laces, most likely gothic attire. Her eye twitched so suddenly that she could've sworn that she saw a smirk on the face of the person behind her. '_Him.' _She though distastefully. Her nose scrunched up and it looked as if she was pouting.

"Now, now… No need to put a pout!" His smooth voice was tingling with a teasing tone that she did not like at all.

"Yeah, yeah! Like hell I would pout, you grey-moron!" Kanda retorted back in a comeback.

"Looks like Uncle Earlly was right, Tyki! She is a bad potty-mouth!" Giggled the girl at her little joke. _'Would this girl ever stop laughing!?'_ Kanda though insanely, her temper was something not to be near at a time like this, 'nor to be tested, such as her patience. This only made Kanda groan in frustration. This is going to be a lifetime of nightmares!

* * *

**Authoress Note: Happy Chinese New Year!! I'm just sorry that I couldn't update sooner!! TT.TT I'll update again today in the afternoon!! TT.TT**


	6. Sneak

_**What if Cross Found Kanda Instead of Old Teidoll?**_

**Authoress Note:**** Sorry for the short chapters!! TTmTT I'm really sorry!!! TTmTT Anyway, with all the homework and tight schedule with the studying (boo!), I'm really having a hard time, but then again, we have all the time in the world, and yet we don't! O.o Anyway, if I had a gazillion dollars, I would by manga, anime, manga-/anime-related things and D. Gray-Man and all those other animes'!! But I don't, so just let my heart weep to its fullest as it rots slowly and painfully… TTmTT And sorry to Zenbon Zakura who reviewed and told me that the chapters was getting shorter and shorter…T.T ****Sour and fluff for the ladies and surprises for the gents'….**** T.T

* * *

****-Chapter 6-**

**Sneak**

* * *

The days passed by like months with bricks by the tail. Kanda was always locked up in a nicely furnished room, although the ceilings seem abnormal due to the fact that they glow in the night like real stars. In every step she took in her box of dissatisfaction, a smooth atmospheric current would be always felt touching and pushing toward her feet, al most as if she was by the shore and playing with her old friends. It brings back memories, but Kanda shouldn't cry over the lost times because of this curse. What was done was done.

The first formal day she had spent at the Earl's mansion, she was given service and moments of never ending boredom. Road had tried to dress her up, but when Kanda had refused, Road's grin twitched only once with an irked and dark aura. In result, Kanda got hurt and wounded badly in Roads' Dreamland. It was like crawling through hell with only one leg, although Kanda, herself have never been to hell.

On the first formal night, she had dinner, with the theme of Traditional Japanese (which was term of the country they were in), she lost appetite quickly. When she faked a tired yawn, she was given a formal and traditional Japanese bath which a loyal and obedient akuma prepared. Kanda cringed at the thought of having slave-like souls trapped in heat and pain, for Kanda herself, knew the feeling of being far, far away from the smell of freedom. When the maid was out the door as Kanda lay in her large velvet silk bed, she quickly got out of the luxurious comfort of 'her' bed and got her matching velvet slippers.

She snuck out by carving a large circle on one of the curtained windows with the help of mugen, and a pillow as her 'sleeping' substitute. Her silky pink kimono with fine golden lining with birds as the only decoration was getting ripped by the second as she hurried through the forest. Luckily, she was on the first floor, therefore she didn't have so much trouble getting out. It still not time to rest and relax, she was still in enemy territory. By the way they had treated her so badly, and the overheard conversations of deadly and dangerous plans getting planned most certainly and obviously told her that they were no friends of hers. For one, they took her from her first companions in days after a crucial cut in her thinking, a.k.a., the deaths of her family members and friends.

'I…must…get…out…of…territory…!' Kanda thought in an incomplete sentence. Her eyes were getting blocked by the sweat she was making with the entire early morning running. 'They're… waiting….! Yes! They… must…be…waiting!' Kanda thought encouragingly. Days like these, it was hard. But it was not a day; it had only been just a few more minutes. Her long tangled hair sped behind her and her maturing chest heaved in and out. Her mouth was dry and her lips were getting crisped. Now there was just another reason to put on her mental list of why she hated to run in such conditions when in dire need, but was _her_ life that was depending on this. So, it was not her choice, but just plainly her choice to choose the day, not how she was going to escape.

The sun was beginning to rise a bit higher, it felt like an eternity until her stomach growled to stop and find food. But Kanda was too scared and alert that she shook her head firmly while running to deny the truth of her immense hunger issue.

Sweat drizzled down her neck and back as her breaths became pants that were getting deeper and deeper within each minute that she ran. Finally, when she could no longer see the mansion of the Earl of Millennium, she relaxed a bit and sat by a big tree whose leaves were only beginning to take color. Her legs were bruised by the tangled mess of the forest and the trips she had taken while running aimlessly, searching for companions whom she could trust. Her arms were scratched and bleeding from the thorns and branches that kept her from her destination. The kimono was as dirty as ever, and Kanda could've sworn she had seen a few worms or rather insects at the sleeve, which was not ripped. Her Dark hair stuck to her skin from the sweat and tension she had made within the last few hours with only 2-minute breaks.

Suddenly, someone, or something rustled through the bushes. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she held her breath, waiting for the big moment. Suddenly, the rustling stopped, and Kanda took this chance to run. But suddenly, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Kanda! We've been looking all over for you!" Lavi's voice cried out as he came struggling through the thick lush bushes that was in his way. His steps were hurrying and getting quicker by the second. Finally he had gotten to her, but her eye lids were getting heavier and she could not help but feel rather tired than relaxed and relieved. She struggled to smile through all she has been through. But it was no use; the cut in her heart didn't vanish, but rather only deepened. She felt like crying again for the third time that week. When Lavi had reached her, he hugged her tightly and whispered soothing and reassuring words into her ears. Kanda felt like collapsing, but with the strength of Lavi's arms, she was able to stand for only a few seconds until she fully collapsed.

"I'm glad that you were okay, such a sweet girl like you shouldn't go off wondering by herself." Lavi was facing Kanda and he smiled warmly. Kanda's eyes finally gave in and closed.

* * *

Suddenly, she realized something. One, Lavi never knew that Kanda is a girl; she even made Master Cross promise to never let out the secret even if she was in danger. Secondly, how could he have possibly found her!? The small island that was part of Japan was swarming with level three and four akumas. And finally, third, Kanda and Lavi had only been companions for only a few minutes, and nothing more. 'This must've been a pretender', Kanda though weakly, and a sickened feeling in her stomach came rushing. Kanda only groaned and tried her best to wake up from this disastrous event.

* * *

When she snapped her eyes open, she saw that it was daytime, meaning it was actually somewhere in, or rather near the noon. Soon enough, she realized that was not in the forest anymore, but rather tied to a chair by a decorative, and yet, very strong rope; and that she was back where she was before. Kanda only grunted at this, she was getting more than a bit impatient. _'Was freedom always this hard to gain!?'_ She pondered aimlessly at the thought.

Suddenly, there was a 'Click', and she turned her head toward the door at the back as best as she could. The window, apparently, was facing her, therefore, she was facing the window, and her back was toward the door. Her neck felt a sore pain, and she cringed at the feeling. It felt bruised and wounded buy sharp things, such as thorns and needles somewhat.

"Well, I never could understand why Master Millennium did save and spare your life. But in any way," Tyki's smooth and yet sharp voice called out behind Kanda. Kanda, being of aware of what was actually happening, said nothing and only turned her head toward the window to sit peacefully in the tense and yet, serene room. "You better watch it or you may die", Tyki whispered tensely with an unusually calm tone.

"Che. Like I care any more, my life is already a wreck, I've been lied to, tricked, my family and friends died because of me, and now…this!? I have nothing to live for any more…. I just want to die…" Kanda ended in a calm, quiet, and yet, careless voice which seemed to be overwhelmed by a sad mood.

Tyki was even beginning to feel bad for the Noah/Exorcist. _'Did the Earl kept her for his own amusement and entertainment!? The poor girl…' _Tyki thought regretfully.

"Oh well, I'm just plainly not responsible for your actions, so I won't be helping you from here! This_ is_ the only thing that I advise you to listen to." Tyki said calmly as he straightened up and walked towards the door. But before he reached the doorknob, he whispered so quietly that Kanda could've sworn that _she_ was the one deaf! "The maid will be coming, and… A sweet girl like you shouldn't stay dirty like this…." With a smirk of triumph and victory, Tyki walked out the room.

"Che."

"So Ty-y-yki-i-i-i!!" Road sang out in a teasing and singsong tone leaning by the stair case. "How was it? Did you go all gooey over the poor little Noah!? Hmm?" This only made Tyki fluster for a second, but he knew better. And he calmly kept his cool as the Noah of Pleasure.

"What ever are you talking about, Road?" Tyki said irritably.

"Oh nothing, just how you masqueraded as Darky's lover and saved her from the wrath of Uncle Earlly!" Road's singsong voice was gone, being replaced by a cool, confident voice that made Tyki hesitant for a moment or two, but the voice was still somewhat jubilant.

"Oh… That… Well, surely no one wants a dead Noah who's very new and unique indeed!" Tyki was hesitant, but went on with it as an excuse, at least, the best excuse he could think up of! "Someone has to show her the rules around Duke Earl and the other Noah's." Tyki was lying smoothly afterwards, but as the Noah of Dreams, Road was able to see past Tyki's façade, but decided to brush the matter off.

"Looks like you saved her this time, but mark my words, one day she's gonna have the trouble that she created and was able to avoid all this time, and she will very much crumble." Road said with a low voice, her face was darker then usual, but that still didn't change the fact that she wanted to annoy and tease Tyki. "But, are you going to tell her that redhead was actually you who tried to save her? I mean, she has to know one of these days or she's just keep thinking that she can rely on you, or at least that bunny boy!" This was the sensitive part of Road that he hated, although she never showed it to others other her 'family', it made great impacts toward the members of the clan. Every word she said, they would listen and suck it all in. And all that was left in result was footprints of blood and prints of sorrow and prints of sorrow it was.

Tyki's eve brows furrowed, but his face was quickly overwhelmed by a smirk. His voice was cool was cool and victorious, as if he had the upper hand. "She's figured it out, anyway. But one more thing, eat some vegetables and you might grow up an inch or two." Tyki had always had a habit of changing the subject at the last minute to have a clean getaway. But with that said, Tyki's footsteps quickly vanished to the other side of the hallway, leaving Road behind, at the door step of Kanda's room.

An evil smile appeared on her face once more as she hopped into her play room to get some new Italian and European fancy clothing to have her new 'doll' try on. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Authoress Note:**** There!! I hope I made some readers happier!! Remember, don't sue and drink milk. Smoking may be cool, but it always has a bad after affect. And so, from this, I want you to know that ****Tyki is a bad influence while Road is a horrible influence****!! So don't learn from them, learn from the master!! **


End file.
